chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck II
Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck II '''(b. January 26, 1990) was the First President of the Chawosaurian European Parliament, the President who won a landslide over George Windsor in 2016. Also the Chawosaurian European Parliament Leader of Chawosaurian European Parliament Representatives from Russia since July 4, 2017, succeeding Sebastian Vasily Alexandria. Strengthening his power. A Chawosaurian Comrade, born into the [[Chawosaurian Plutocracy|'''Alt-Rich]] in Switzerland, the first Christian Conservative in Chawosaurian History and the first Trump Supporter in Chawosaurian Government. From 2005 to 2007, he was the Comrade President, proceeded Wawetseka Montgomery and was succeeded by Wawetseka's son, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII in 2008. Raised in the Liberal Church of Sweden, a Lutheran Denomination headquartered in Sweden. With as General-Secretary of the Chawosaurian European Parliament, on March 20, 2017, when the United States House Intelligence Committee have confirmed that there will be Open Investigation of Trump-Russia and Wiretap Accusations were false, with the U.S.H.I.C. confirmed that Russia did hacked in the election and Obama didn't wiretapped Trump, Bismarck was widely shown as a Trump Supporter, cost him Approval Ratings from 70-79% to 32%. In the Chawosaurian European Parliament, with not aligned with the European Union, the Scrutiny of Bismarck for voting for Trump and is in charge of an Organization that connects itself to the European Union. The Grandson of two Holocaust Survivors, Dragomir Bismarck, and Deborah Danilowics, who are not married to each other because one paternal and one maternal. In the 2017 U.S. Invasion of Syria, Bismarck's approval ratings dropped at 3% approval with a 96% disapproval because of his silence on the attack and the 2019 election would be a difficult situation for the Bismarck Administration. Following the 2017 French Presidential Election in response to the loss of Marine Le-Pen, Bismarck showed anger and created his own nation, the Theodosian Empire, by ordering the Chawosaurian European Parliament to succeed the entire continent of Europe joined by Siberia and Central Asia and ordered the Surprise Attack on Chawosauria. European Union Europe Europe is a continent that comprises the westernmost part of Eurasia. Europe is bordered by the Arctic Ocean to the north, the Atlantic Ocean to the west, and the Mediterranean Sea to the south. The eastern boundary with Asia is a historical and cultural construct, as there is no clear physical and geographical separation between them; Europe is generally considered as separated from Asia by the watershed divides of the Ural and Caucasus Mountains, the Ural River, the Caspian and Black Seas, and the waterways of the Turkish Straits.4 Yet the non-oceanic borders of Europe—a concept dating back to classical antiquity—are arbitrary. The primarily physiographic term "continent" as applied to Europe also incorporates cultural and political elements whose discontinuities are not always reflected by the continent's current overland boundaries. Europe covers about 10,180,000 square kilometres (3,930,000 sq mi), or 2% of the Earth's surface (6.8% of land area). Politically, Europe is divided into about fifty sovereign states of which the Russian Federation is the largest and most populous, spanning 39% of the continent and comprising 15% of its population. Europe had a total population of about 740 million (about 11% of world population) as of 2015.5 The European climate is largely affected by warm Atlantic currents that temper winters and summers on much of the continent, even at latitudes along which the climate in Asia and North America is severe. Further from the sea, seasonal differences are more noticeable than close to the coast. Europe, in particular ancient Greece, was the birthplace of Western civilization.678 The fall of the Western Roman Empire, during the migration period, marked the end of ancient history and the beginning of an era known as the Middle Ages. Renaissance humanism, exploration, art, and science led to the modern era. From the Age of Discovery onwards, Europe played a predominant role in global affairs. Between the 16th and 20th centuries, European powers controlled at various times the Americas, most of Africa, Oceania, and the majority of Asia. The Industrial Revolution, which began in Great Britain at the end of the 18th century, gave rise to radical economic, cultural, and social change in Western Europe, and eventually the wider world. Both world wars took place for the most part in Europe, contributing to a decline in Western European dominance in world affairs by the mid-20th century as the Soviet Union and the United States took prominence.9 During the Cold War, Europe was divided along the Iron Curtain between NATO in the west and the Warsaw Pact in the east, until the revolutions of 1989 and fall of the Berlin Wall. In 1955, the Council of Europe was formed following a speech by Sir Winston Churchill, with the idea of unifying Europe to achieve common goals. It includes all states except for Belarus, Kazakhstan and Vatican City. Further European integration by some states led to the formation of the European Union, a separate political entity that lies between a confederation and a federation.10 The EU originated in Western Europe but has been expanding eastward since the fall of the Soviet Union in 1991. The currency of most countries of the European Union, the euro, is the most commonly used among Europeans; and the EU's Schengen Area abolishes border and immigration controls among most of its member states. The European Anthem is "Ode to Joy" and states celebrate peace and unity on Europe Day. -Wikipedia. European Union The European Union (EU) is a political and economic union of 28 member states that are located primarily in Europe. It has an area of 4,475,757 km2 (1,728,099 sq mi), and an estimated population of over 510 million. The EU has developed an internal single market through a standardised system of laws that apply in all member states. EU policies aim to ensure the free movement of people, goods, services, and capital within the internal market,11 enact legislation in justice and home affairs, and maintain common policies on trade,12 agriculture,13fisheries, and regional development.14 Within the Schengen Area, passport controls have been abolished.15 A monetary union was established in 1999 and came into full force in 2002, and is composed of 19 EU member states which use the euro currency. The EU operates through a hybrid system of supranational and intergovernmental decision-making.1617 The seven principal decision-making bodies—known as the institutions of the European Union—are the European Council, the Council of the European Union, the European Parliament, the European Commission, the Court of Justice of the European Union, the European Central Bank, and the European Court of Auditors. The EU traces its origins from the European Coal and Steel Community (ECSC) and the European Economic Community (EEC), formed by the Inner Six countries in 1951 and 1958, respectively. The community and its successors have grown in size by the accession of new member states and in power by the addition of policy areas to its remit. The Maastricht Treaty established the European Union in 1993 and introduced European citizenship.18 The latest major amendment to the constitutional basis of the EU, the Treaty of Lisbon, came into force in 2009. Covering 7.3% of the world population,19 the EU in 2016 generated a nominal gross domestic product (GDP) of 16.477 trillion US dollars, constituting approximately 22.2% of global nominal GDP and 16.9% when measured in terms of purchasing power parity.20 Additionally, 26 out of 28 EU countries have a very high Human Development Index, according to the United Nations Development Programme. In 2012, the EU was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize.21 Through the Common Foreign and Security Policy, the EU has developed a role in external relations and defence. The union maintains permanent diplomatic missions throughout the world and represents itself at the United Nations, the World Trade Organization, the G7, and the G-20. Because of its global influence, the European Union has been described as an emerging superpower. -Wikipedia. Council of Europe The Council of Europe (CoE; French: Conseil de l'Europe) is an international organisation focused on protecting human rights, democracy, rule of law in Europe2 and promoting European culture.3 Founded in 1949, it has 47 member states, covers approximately 820 million people and operates with an annual budget of approximately half a billion euros.4 The organisation is distinct from the 28-nation European Union (EU), although it is sometimes confused with it, partly because the EU has adopted the original European Flag which was created by the Council of Europe in 1955,5 as well as the European Anthem.6 No country has ever joined the EU without first belonging to the Council of Europe.7 Unlike the EU, the Council of Europe cannot make binding laws, but it does have the power to enforce select international agreements reached by European states on various topics. The best known body of the Council of Europe is the European Court of Human Rights, which enforces the European Convention on Human Rights. The Council's two statutory bodies are the Committee of Ministers, comprising the foreign ministers of each member state, and the Parliamentary Assembly, composed of members of the national parliaments of each member state. The Commissioner for Human Rights is an independent institution within the Council of Europe, mandated to promote awareness of and respect for human rights in the member states. The Secretary General heads the secretariat of the organisation. Other major CoE bodies include the European Directorate for the Quality of Medicines. The headquarters of the Council of Europe are in Strasbourg, France. English and French are its two official languages. The Committee of Ministers, the Parliamentary Assembly and the Congress also use German, Italian, Russian, and Turkish for some of their work. -Wikipedia. Early Life (1990-2003) Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck Jr was born in Zurich, Switzerland on January 26, 1990. Baptized in Israel under his mother's religious will and against his father's will. Jonathan's parents, Jonathan and Charlotte, are first cousins once removed. Jonathan lived in Switzerland in most of his childhood, raised in the Lutheran Traditions of the Church of Sweden, and spend most winters in Levi, Finland, which was where he got interests in Drawing Art and Politics and History. Life in Switzerland Jonathan Bismarck lived in Childhood in Switzerland, he was beaten by his father, he was worshiped by his mother, and his parents were not responsible and were very Anti-Intellectual. Bismarck lived in Geneva for a very long time and also under the Bismarck Family, Jonathan's father always goes away and comes back. Bismarck had a passion for Art, he drew landscapes, and he was showing skills of Ambition, he showed ambition of Far-Right Politics, and he enjoyed Far-Right Politics and Right-Wing Populism. In 2001-2002, Bismarck attended a Christian Boarding School in India. Far-Right Politics Bismarck was attracted to Right-Wing Populism, he was opposed to Civil Rights, and opposed Social Equality, and Opposed Human Rights. Living in the United States White Supremacist Movements Bismarck became a member of the National Socialist Movement in 2004, at age 14. Bismarck and his father had been participating in the Far-Right Participations. Bismarck had been living the Far-Right Paradise. He drew images in Racist and Xenophobic Propaganda. Bismarck came to America, but not by immigration, he was transferred. Bismarck was involved in White Supremacist Protests and Parades. Conversion to the Democratic Party Bismarck became a Democrat in 2005 because of the party was against Plutocratic Governments. Eventhough the Democrats are not really Far-Right as they were in the 19th to mid 20th Century, Bismarck believed in Labor Unions, Environmental Protection, and most Democratic Platforms, but when the Democrats called out bigotry on Donald Trump, Bismarck moved away from the party due to the party's strategy on Civil Rights. But Bismarck also left the National Socialist Movement due to learning that his maternal grandmother and paternal grandfather were Jewish Holocaust Survivors born during and directly inside the Nazi Regime, Bismarck's dad converted to Christianity while both his parents remained Jewish, same thing with Bismarck's Mother. Election to the Comrade Presidency Bismarck won a close election in 2004, he succeeded Wawetseka Montgomery. Comrade Presidency (2005-2007) First 100 Days Bismarck had not have a good record on Civil Rights, he voted against many Civil Rights Laws for LGBT people, he was very against Civil Rights for African Americans, Hispanic Americans and Immigrants. Bismarck established the so-called "Confederate Establishment", at the end of his term, the Establishment was reversed by the Montgomery Establishment. Civil Rights Act of 2006 Bismarck vetoed the Civil Rights Act of 2006 on November 26, 2005, he viewed as not a correct legislation because it added Sexual Orientation and Gender Identity, the veto was overturned by a Democratic Majority. Hurricane Katrina (2005) Bismarck did had a role in Hurricane Katrina, Bismarck's administration provided assistance and donations to secure civilians. War in Iraq Bismarck never supported the War in Iraq or Afghanistan, as part of such, he was a skeptic over war and then a supporter of Non-Interventionism. End of Presidency of December 31, 2007 Bismarck left office on December 31, 2007, and was succeeded by Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII and left home back to Suffolk County, New York. Bismarck was denied a second term or reelection because he suffered from severe lightheadedness due to over stress. Post-Presidency (2007-2017) Oxford University (2007-2010) Bismarck was accepted to go to Oxford, he won a successful scholarship and then graduated in 2010. Post-Oxford Years (2010-2017) Bismarck had a career in Art, regarding the career, he done Political Cartooning and as well as aminating. Bismarck Regime and Dictatorship (2017-present) CEP Presidential Election of 2016 . Bismarck Landslided Windsor but lost his goal to govern with the support of Greater London.]] Bismarck landslided George Windsor in 2016 but failed to win Greater London which painfully hurt his goal to become Representative Leader of British Chawosaurian Representatives. Trump-Russia Scandals Bismarck was openly a Trump Supporter and his approval ratings decreased badly after the United States House Intelligence Committee rejected Trump's Wiretapping Claim against Former President, Barack Obama because of facing difficulties of Jeff Sessions recusing himself and once the Comey, the Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation rejected Trump's Wiretapping Claims and accepted the Trump-Russia Investigations, the Trump White House was in Danger, including the President's Credibility. Mondalian Coalition In March of 2017, the Mondalian Coalition was created to rig Human Rights and Civil Rights for Russian Civilians in Chawosauria and expose and purge Russian Members of the Chawosaurian European Parliament, Bismarck opposed this group, calling it Racism and McCarthyism. The Mondalians began to see Bismarck as a weak link to Russia. 2017 U.S. Invasion of Syria On April 7, 2017, in response to Assad's insane chemical attacks on his people despite he's winning the Syrian Civil War, the United States under the Trump Administration launched Tomahawk Missiles on Syrian Grounds ordered by President, Trump, because he was deeply effected by the images of the Chemical Attacks on his people, particular children, which badly stunned Trump personally. North Korean Nuclear War Threats North Korea has been trying to invade the U.S. since the Cold War and the United States and the World is freaking out. Bismarck is silent on North Korea because he does not have enough Power to Secure Chawosauria as both TMR 2.0 & DKA has, but neither of these leaders are addressing the North Korean Threat, Chawosauria is often silent on North Korea even TMR 1.0 was silent. The Bismarck Administration has been struggling with Approval Ratings and Popularity due to the North Korean Threats. France and Marine Le Pen France was having an election in 2017, Marine Le-Pen who was the most known Populist Candidate, if she succeeds, the European Union would crumble and would open the cage that was trapping Russia to become a World Power once again and spread Authoritarianism to the world, including to the United States, and or start World War 3. Marine Le-Pen is the daughter of the Founder of the National Front Party, a Far-Right Nationalist Party based on Antisemitism and Xenophobia. As Chawosauria is trying to become more Isolationist as they have been for Millions of Years, She would bring an end to Chawosaurian Nationalism. World War 3 would greatly Crumble Chawosaurian Nationalism. Back in World War 2, Chawosauria was still Isolationist. Rise of the Theodosian Empire and Surprise Assault on Chawosauria .]] On May 7, 2017, a Far-Right Populist Candidate for President of France, Marine Le-Pen loses badly to her opponent, Emmanuel Marcon, who will be the President of France on May 15, 2017. This devastated Bismarck and orders the whole Chawosaurian European Parliament to succeed the whole Continent of Europe joined by Siberia and Central Asia to form a new nation, the Theodosian Empire and then orders a Surprise Assault on Chawosauria. Personal Life On December 25, 2016, Jonathan married his step fifth cousin twice removed, Jessica Lynda Webster, he had two children in 2017, Gonzalez and Chariese Bismarck. Category:Slavican Ruler Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Pervert (Sexual Paraphilia) Category:Christian Fundamentalist Category:Right-Wing Populist Category:White Nationalist (Racism) Category:Neo-Nazi Category:Swiss Born National Category:Bismarck Family Category:Inbreed Category:Chawosaurian Comrade President Category:Psychopath Category:Southern Populism Category:Chawosauria's Bismarck Dynasty Category:Narcissist Category:Villain Category:Hypersexual